Star Trek: the Deleted Scene
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: Leonard Nimoy invites you to see a scene from the latest movie that ended up on the cutting room floor.


**Star Trek: the Deleted Scene **

By Galaxy 1001D

_Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

Sitting in a director's chair before a background of stars is an elderly man wearing glasses and a black turtleneck sweater. "Hello, I'm Leonard Nimoy. I was both surprised and honored when I was asked to reprise the role of Spock in the new film. I had told Paramount that I had no interest in playing Spock again unless he was an integral part of the plot, so I was completely blown away with how important he was to the latest movie. All of my scenes with Eric Bana were edited out before postproduction so in this next scene you may notice lime green areas in the background. These were the areas that would have had CGI added later if the scene was kept."

* * *

Nero gazed out at the stars spying the little craft that appeared out of the rift in space. "The wait is over," her growled.

Soon Nero's men dragged an elderly Vulcan before the tattooed Romulan.

"So Ambassador Spock," Nero gloated without a shred of satisfaction. "It's been a long time. Finally you shall pay for your crimes."

"My only crime was discovering a way to avert the disaster too late," the old Vulcan said calmly. "I fail to see how any satisfaction can be gained by my demise."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Nero informed him. "I have you, and your red matter. I'm going to destroy every member world in your beloved Federation starting with your homeworld of Vulcan. You, my tardy friend, are going to watch."

"That seems unlikely," Spock retorted. "While the _Narada_ is a formidable spacecraft, it is a mining vessel and not a warship. It is unlikely that Starfleet will allow you to get within a parsec of Vulcan."

"That is where you are wrong, Vulcan," Nero spat the last word as if it was profanity. "Your black hole created a time warp that sent us one hundred and fifty four years back in time. We had to wait twenty-five years to capture _you_. Even this civilian ship is over a century ahead of anything your Federation could bring against us!"

"Why are you doing this?" Spock asked sadly.

"Because you took too long!" Nero roared. "You were too late to save Romulus! You delayed on purpose, and now you will pay!"

"But now I am early," The Vulcan said smugly.

"No you're not!" Nero growled. "You are too late! Romulus is gone!"

"No it is not," Spock shook his head. "It's right where it should be, in this time period."

"But in _our_ century it is gone!" Nero insisted. "Gone as if it never existed!"

"Because I was too late," Spock's eyes squinted cleverly.

"Because _you_ delayed!" Nero pointed his finger at the old Vulcan. "You delayed on purpose, so my people died!"

"Fortunate then, that you have been delivered the means to save them," Spock smiled.

"What does it matter, you're too late!" Nero insisted. "You promised to save us, and you were too late!"

"Not anymore," Spock shook his graying head. "Apparently I now possess one hundred and twenty nine years to fulfill that promise. Don't you see the opportunity that we have? We have all the ingredients."

"Yes, I see the opportunity," Nero growled. "The opportunity to make you suffer as I have!"

"That will not save Romulus," Spock told him, "but now you have been given the means to succeed where I have failed."

"What are you talking about you old fool?" Nero snarled. "What means?"

"Nero, you have the red matter, you have the means to deliver it, and you have the scientist that can use it properly," Spock said in gentle condescension. "And you have the one resource that I did not. Time. We now have over a century to create the black hole that will negate the supernova that destroyed Romulus. We can save your world before it was ever in danger. Don't you see that we have a second chance?"

"You're trying to trick me," Nero sneered. "You're trying to save your precious Federation!"

"I am trying to save _your_ precious Romulus and fulfill the promise that I gave your people," Spock corrected. "Even if you doubt my motives, you could still force me to save Romulus by threatening Vulcan. Don't you see? You can regain everything that you have lost. The _Jellyfish_, the red matter, and myself, you have them all. You have every element you need to prevent Romulus' destruction. There is no need for revenge. You can save them."

"This is a trick," Nero turned his head. "We destroy Vulcan as planned!"

"Are you really short-sighted enough to condemn your world to death?" Spock said incredulously. He looked at Nero's men. "Even if you are that stupid, are all of your men blind enough to let your hatred destroy your planet? Certainly one of them would point out that I am correct."

"Don't listen to this old fool!" Nero commanded. "Lock him up until we can deposit him on Delta Vega. If we keep him here I might kill him before he gets a chance to suffer."

"How stupid are you people?" Spock exclaimed incredulously in a most unVulcan manner. "I've just spelled it out. We can save them. Your planet. You families. Nobody has to die. We can save all of them. Are you really that stupid…?'

"Take him away!" Nero ordered.

As two burly Romulans dragged Ambassador Spock out of the room, the elderly Vulcan still tried to convince them. "Look I understand that you are miners, not scientists, but surely you can see that it's not too late…"

"Old fool," Nero muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

The Romulan control room vanished to be replaced by Leonard Nimoy's smiling face. "Well, there goes my Oscar spot," the veteran actor joked. "J.J. Abrams and the others decided to go in another direction, but still I hope that scene provided insight into what proved to be a spectacular film. Don't blame the editors. You should have seen the scenes they edited out of _Star Trek: the Motion Picture_. They took out every scene that would tell you what the movie was about. I'm Leonard Nimoy. Live long and prosper."


End file.
